Physical spaces may be used for retail, manufacturing, assembly, distribution, office space, and/or other purposes. The design and operation of these physical spaces is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As technology becomes increasingly prevalent in modern life, using technology to enhance physical spaces becomes more apparent. Thus, a demand for enhanced physical spaces has increased innovation in sensing techniques, data processing, software, and user interface design.